Broken
by TristonKitsune
Summary: Levi and Eren can't be together. That's what Levi keeps saying. Eren will just have to make him break before Erens heart breaks too much. Too far from the point of healing. Yaoi. Gay. Don't like don't read. And don't leave negative comments, if il you don't like the story, be mature and exit instead of making a douche move and commenting negatively because you can't click exit.
1. Chapter 1

_"Eren, I'm sorry, it just can't happen" Levi had said to me. I kissed him again, desperately begging him to understand that it had to happen. _

_He pushed me away. _

_"Eren, I am your superior. I'm also too old for you. And a man. I'm a man!" Levi yelled. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes as I left without listening to what he was saying. I quickly ran to my room and cried_ myself _to sleep. _

That had happened a few weeks ago. Levi hadn't said anything to me at all. My chores were written on a note every morning and given to me by Hange.

I sat in my chambers on my bed, with my knees curled into me. My door opened and shut. A pressure on the bed indicate a small body.

I looked over.

"What do you want?" I asked Levi.

He grabbed my hand.

"Eren, you've been so depressed lately. Please, talk to me" he said earnestly.

i hung my head.

"Can't you see what you've done to me?" I said calmly, A single year slid down my cheek.

He grabbed my chin and placed his hand on my cheek.

"Im sorry, Eren... It just can't happen..." His hand rested on my cheek while his other hand held mine.

Tears flowed down my cheeks, fat tears full of sadness. My heart was breaking.

"Then I don't want you to do anything..." I said with a sob. "Please... Just hold me" I gasped and sobbed as I laid my head down on his lap, he patted my back and held my head, whispering how it was going to be okay and how he was so sorry to me as I sobbed.

How could it be okay?

my heart was broken, and unlike the rest of me, this wouldn't heal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay that's the intro to my new story! Review on what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Levi had allowed me to stay in bed the next day. I was too emotional. My god it's like Mikasa on her period for The Walls sake. I sniffled every now and then, and then I'd flare up crying.

Couldn't I have been kicked in the balls? No. No I did what came to my head in the moment.

_"I love you" I said to Captain Levi. His complement_ and_ reassuring hug had got me thinking this was the perfect time to confess. He still stared blankly at me. "I love you" I said again. _

That was when I kissed him and my life went to hell.

A warning knock on my cell door, letting me know someone was coming in. The door opened and shut, locking me back in here in the process.

Titans don't feel love! How can they still lock me in a cell, and consider me a monster if I'm in love!?

Another tear ran down my cheek.

"Eren?" A sweet voice said. I looked up.

"Christa? You could be in real trouble if you're cought down here" I wiped off my cheeks of tears. "What's up?" I asked. She sat on the bed beside me.

"Captain Levi told us you werent feeling too good today, so I made you some of my family recipe soup" she handed me a warm bowl of soup and a spoon on a tray, it also held orange juice in a cup.

"Thank you" I said, smiling warmly.

"I just finished squeezing the juice. It'll help you better if its fresh" she smiled. Christa was so kind. She always thought of everyone.

"Eat it still, but you don't look like you don't feel well. You look like I did when I got rejected by Reiner" she said. My eyes widened.

"Reiner?" I asked. She nodded.

"But this isn't about me. Who was it?" She asked, placing her hand on mine.

"I-I..." I started. Sobs began coming out as I thought of it. I was rejected! He rejected me!

She pushed the tray to the side of the bed and held me.

"C-apt-tain Le-evi" I sobbed. "H-He prob-bably th-thin-nks I'm s-some gay k-k-kid now" I sobbed harder. His image of me would have changed. Obviously. I hadn't thought of the outcome of telling him if he didn't care for me back. I had only thought he'd love me too. Stupid of me.

"I bet Captain Levi just has your best interest at heart, Eren. He cares about all of us and he's trained us well. He protects us in any way he can. He's just looking out for you" she said.

"Yeah, he protects us if he wants to. He didn't come to the aid of those people whe. They were crushed by the female titan. He didn't. He looked away" I continued sobbing.

"But he saved more people with that action than saving one life and losing his own to Annie" Christa said.

i nodded. "I'm just so angry and hurt..." I said. She nodded.

"Yeah. Heartbreak makes you feel like that. But I promise it'll be better. I'll come back every day with soup and fresh Orange juice, and me. Someone to talk to about it. Talking helps. Now, eat your soup before it gets cold" she smiled, kissed my cheek, and left.

A few tears ran down my cheeks as I picked up the tray. I dipped my spoon into the broth and tasted it.

She was an angel to talk to and an angel in the kitchen.


End file.
